


Sharing The Trophy

by AlolanLibra



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Best Friends, Bisexuality, Coming Out, F/M, Falling In Love, Friends to Lovers, Jealousy, Karasuno, M/M, Secret Crush, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Volleyball Dorks in Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 23:22:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13891302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlolanLibra/pseuds/AlolanLibra
Summary: Amidst the congratulatory yelling, Hinata briefly caught the eye of his setter, who had been dragged into the raucous by Tanaka. Kageyama’s blue eyes were alight with a happiness that seldom blessed his features; he was about as close to a smile as he got. Hinata felt his own grin expand at this sight.Kageyama has a hard time sharing his prized possession... he’s never had to share before. An angsty, will-they-won't-they tale of Karasuno's love triangle.





	Sharing The Trophy

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Thanks for stopping by to read my debut HQ!! fandom fic!
> 
> I love these boys and hope I can do them justice throughout this story. Hope you enjoy the show - please leave comments and kudos where you see fit! Arigato!

Hinata felt the sweeping rush of air envelop him as his body lifted instinctively towards the net. He watched the ball, a spinning orb of energy, climb to meet him. It was then that he saw the court in front of him; beyond all barriers, he spotted the gap of chance. He felt his arm winding, lifting and arching over his head, his eyes shooting forward once more before palm met rubber to spike the distorted sphere. His entire body remained tense as the ball shot forward, his posture twisted and frozen as gravity pulled him back down from flight. His stare did not waver, locked onto the invisible target he had set himself. It was over in an instant, but was also held in a moment that seemed never-ending to the middle blocker. The ball, propelled with great force, smashed to meet pine just short of the white line that denoted the end of the court. There was a moment of silence, pregnant with disbelief, as the entire auditorium exhaled, accepting the fate of Hinata and Kageyama’s quick.

Hinata landed softly, his feet canonically squeaking to the floor. His mouth hung open slightly, eyes widening with realisation. Suddenly, an extreme sensation of success reverberated through his body, emanating from his core out to his fingertips. He released an eruption of euphoria into the surrounding weighted silence, “yaaaaaaaaa!”

The crowd behind him, his team around him – what felt like his whole universe – burst into roaring elation to join him. “Yosh-haaaaaaaa!” his comrades on the court chorused.  
He barely managed to brace for the tackle that he knew was coming. Nishinoya hurtled towards him, his arms engulfing Hinata at the waist and knocking him clean off his once firmly planted feet. Tanaka and Asahi weren’t far behind the libero, diving into the equation and instigating a dogpile which even Daichi couldn’t chastise them for. Amidst the congratulatory yelling, Hinata briefly caught the eye of his setter, who had been dragged into the raucous by Tanaka. Kageyama’s blue eyes were alight with a happiness that seldom blessed his features; he was about as close to a smile as he got. Hinata felt his own grin expand at this sight. A great warmth rose inside him as his team surrounded him and he felt tears of passion pricking his eyes.

 

* * * * *

 

“That was an amazing winning point, you guys!”

Hinata looked up to see Hitoka, her sweet features ignited with excitement. His nose wrinkled as he smiled widely, “thanks, Yachi-chan!” He was bent over tying his shoelace outside the locker rooms, the rest of the team stood around waiting for their transport to arrive. He rose, levelling his eyeline with hers as he stood, continuing, “it felt so awesome – right Kageyama?!”

Kageyama was momentarily startled to be pulled into the conversation, recovering with a blunt “yes.” The grunt was barely enthusiastic, though this was due mainly to his audience. Either way, his indifference didn’t knock Hinata’s overjoyed demeanour. This resilience was something that Kageyama secretly admired. He watched the smaller boy practically bounce in the spot in which he stood as he talked to their first-year manager, orange hair rippling with energy. Inside he felt the same ecstasy, though it manifested as a warm, simmering feeling in his gut, rather than a restless, indefatigable ball of flames like Hinata’s did. Sometimes he was thankful for his counterpart expressing their shared feelings so outwardly, purely so he didn’t have to. Most of the time it was just embarrassing though.

“I just wanna play longer!” The exclamation broke through much of the group’s conversation. Hinata’s eyes were shining, deeply brown, with a freshly-ignited desire to play volleyball.

“Jheeze, Hinata,” Sugawara had his hand to the back of his neck, ruffling his own silver hair in an expression of awe, “are you seriously not tired? You were on rotation almost the entire game.”

Hinata laughed light-heartedly, “I know, heh, but I never feel like stopping.” He opened his eyes on Kageyama, a determined look deeply rooted on his face, “will you toss for me when we get back, Kageyama?”

Kageyama’s heart swelled a little at the proposition. He was almost about to accept the invitation, unable to say no to training harder – or spending time with Hinata – until an awful feeling wrenched at his gut when Tsukishima interrupted.

“Idiot,” he plainly stated, as if it were fact. “Are you forgetting it’s Monday tomorrow?” His voice was taunting now, especially as he added, “you know we’ve got the English midterms at 9am, right?”

The smug smile on his face irked Kageyama nearly as much as it disappointed Hinata. The short middle blocker visibly deflated, a look of horror shadowing his facial features. The sight of this bothered Kageyama more than the presence of any looming exam. He clicked his tongue at Tsukishima, shooting him a glare from under his dark fringe.

“Ugh!” Hinata despaired loudly, “Hiyoshima-sensei is gunna _kill_ me…”

Tsukishima let out a dry laugh, “surprise, surprise – the dunce is unprepared for a test.” He slowly lowered his chin and glanced to his side, muttering to Yamaguchi, “his head is about as empty as one of those volleyballs.”

Hinata growled at the barely-private joke as Yamaguchi tried to hold back a giggle, though his frustration was quickly wiped away by a feeling of encroaching dread. In truth, he had completely forgotten about the test. His head had been so full of their match against Aoba Johsai that Sunday, he had barely thought of much other than practicing quicks with Kageyama. Beads of cold sweat appeared on his brow. His stomach was now the one growling.

The whole team shuddered at the guttural sound and Tanaka flailed his arms in the air, declaring, “there’s no way I’m sitting next to him on the ride home!” Everyone knew of the dangers of Hinata’s volatile stomach when he became nervous, though none more intimately than the team’s second year wing spiker. Daichi chided him for the comment, batting the back of his close-shaven head with a firm hand.

Noting that Hinata was now almost quaking, Kageyama fell into step beside him, lowering his voice as the team turned to get on the bus, “don’t let him get to you – tomorrow will be fine.” The words doubled as quiet reassurance for himself, as he too had failed to prepare for the test. “Bastard,” he cursed in the blonde’s direction.

Hinata’s eyes were trained on the floor, remaining unresponsive to Kageyama’s supportive comments. “English is my worst subject,” his voice wobbled as he suddenly blurted the statement out. His eyes remained unfocused as he continued, “and I’ve… I’ve just been given my final warning to improve my score…”

Kageyama’s own eyes widened at this. He didn’t need the smaller boy to finish his sentence to know what he was getting at. Rage began to bubble inside him. While he tried to stifle his anger, not wanting to stress Hinata further, his voice still came out curt and harsh as he asked, “ _are you serious?_ ”

Brown eyes now bore straight into his own, glimmering with anxiety. The stare was held between them for a good few moments before Kageyama broke it off, feeling almost nauseous with the intensity of the moment. “W-what am I gunna do?” his tone was one of hopeless desperation as he too looked away.

“Um… uh, Shoyo?” Hitoka clumsily attempted to cut into their conversation without seeming rude. When the pair looked round at her, she pulled at the hem of her skirt as if to try to avoid attention.

Hinata stared back at her with the same mindless anxiety he had troubled Kageyama with just seconds before. “Yachi-chan?”

She blushed a little at the honorific he used – though it was the same one he always used. “I was just going to…” she seemed unsure of her idea initially, finally gaining some resolution in her offer and blurting out “would you like me to come over and help you study tonight?” Her voice was a little louder than she hoped, her hand rising sheepishly to cover her mouth. She tucked blonde strands behind her ear and gave a small smile before adding, “I’ve been studying for nearly a fortnight straight, so I could probably help you, and... well, w-we can’t let you get kicked off the team!” She balled her fists in determination, then suddenly opening her palms and shaking her hands in apology as realisation swept over her face. “I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to eavesdrop on you, sorry, sorry!” Her words were accompanied by a bashful smile and a couple of quick bows.

Hinata’s own face was pink now, though his eyes remained wilfully wide and determined. “Yachi-chan, you would really do that?!”

Kageyama’s stomach silently churned at this scene. It took the majority of his will not to roll his eyes – something that would have been more difficult had he not been so hopeful that Hitoka would also offer him her services of tuition. He wasn’t sure whether this desire was fuelled more by his want to do well on the test tomorrow, or by his burning need to keep Hitoka and Hinata from spending a whole night alone together. _Why should I care about what they do?_ He grumbled to himself internally. He bit the inside of his cheek at the pair blushing in front of him. He knew exactly why. As the pair nattered on and rejoiced with high-fives, Kageyama felt his opportunity slipping. He opened his mouth to speak, struggled against himself, and let out a sigh of resignation. He knew there was no breaking through their conversation now – and even if he could, what would he say?! He hung his head, silently tailing Hinata towards the bus.

Just before they reached the step up onto their ride home, a flash of orange spun around to face Kageyama. “Did you study, Bakageyama?” Hinata’s natural temperament had been restored; he was once again buzzing and loud as ever.

The taller boy whipped his dark fringe out of his face with a grunt, eyes settling on the ball of energy deemed to be his best friend. “A little…” he was hesitant in his response, mainly because it was a lie. He tried to shrug off his initial hesitation, desperate to keep up a bravado of nonchalance. “But it’s not like I’m wo–”

“You can come study with us!” Hinata was all too quick to butt in and give Kageyama just the opportunity he’d wanted. When his setter didn’t immediately respond, he added, “n-not that you’d need it… just… thought I’d offer,” his eyes then brightened further with realisation. “Oh and my mom made mochi balls!”

Kageyama kept his tone was flat. “What flavour?”

“Some are Matcha and some Chocolate.”

Inky eyes flashed with anticipation from beneath straight, jet hair. He didn’t even have to say anything; Hinata would know it was a yes without a single word from him. Kageyama slurped the last of his milk carton’s contents up through its straw. Sometimes getting what he wanted from Hinata was so easy, he wondered whether it was really what he’d wanted in the first place. It was often _too_ easy. Hinata grinned at the tall boy’s silent acceptance. With that, he spun back to Hitoka and continued chattering away to her. They continued to climb the bus in single file.

The journey back was welcomed by Kageyama with a feeling of relief. He’d handled (or let Hinata handle) the situation in a way that wasn’t suspicious and didn’t seem weird. He didn’t have to worry about not studying or not being involved in his friends’ plans. He quietly sat on the window side next to his quick partner. Hinata was leaned over into the aisle, legs dangling off the side of the seat, still talking to Hitoka. The blonde girl was sweet and bashful, if sometimes annoyingly nervous. She was jumpy, and almost anything about upperclassmen seemed to make her almost incontinent with worry. She was cute, with her side half-ponytail, and her determined nature. When he thought about it, she reminded Kageyama very much of another first year he happened to spend the majority of his time with; in a lot of ways, she and Hinata were akin. He idly listened to their conversation – they were yammering on about some J-Pop band she liked – before he slowly came to the realisation that, between the two of them, he would have to work hard to get a word in at Hinata’s house. _Oh God_ , he inwardly groaned at the idea of watching the pair blush and giggle at each other for a whole evening. He questioned his motives for the second time in twenty minutes, _is this really what I wanted?_

The three of them had studied together before, and it wasn’t a big deal. Back then, it had been totally manageable. In truth, the three of them had spent a lot of time together, though, not as much time as Hinata and Hitoka had spent together. It hadn’t gone unnoticed – for anyone in the team – that the couple of first year students had grown closer since she had initially been introduced as the team’s Manager-in-training. It hadn’t been hard to imagine that the pair would become good friends, but _this_ seemed a little more intense than that. Or, at least, in Kageyama’s mind it did. Was he being paranoid? He glanced over to see them twittering away like, well, like _a couple_. Others on the bus were also noticeably aware of the two, snickering occasionally or, in Tsukishima’s case, tutting and trying their hardest to ignore the gooeyness of it all. No, no he wasn’t paranoid. 

It was hard for him to decide whether he’d rather just leave well enough alone and let them have their time together. Kageyama swallowed hard at this thought. As hideous as watching two emotional saps like them slowly fall for each other would be, he couldn’t let them go unoccupied. It wasn’t that he felt he wanted to parent them – Hinata could do _whatever the hell he wanted_. Except, maybe, catch feelings for someone else and go running off into the distance with that new someone. More than anything, Kageyama told himself, he felt this way because he didn’t want to inevitably lose his volleyball partner to some _silly girlfriend_. Not after everything they’d worked for together. It wasn’t anything to do with the feeling of being replaced, and certainly had nothing at all to do with Kageyama’s complex feelings for his fiery-haired companion.

Thoughts like these rolled around in his brain, relentlessly dizzying, for an immeasurable amount of time. Hinata continued to bounce eagerly in their shared seat, jostling them both around. Hitoka’s laugh tinkled, sweet and almost sickly. It was going to be a long night.

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooo it's taken me an absolute age to actually sit down and write this (I'm pretty sure I had the initial idea in like November lol) but now that it's starting to take shape I'm already really excited to write more!!
> 
> The Hitoka/Hinata/Kageyama triangle has always been compelling to me (though I am a Kagehina stan at heart) so it's exciting to be writing it. Like I said before, I've never written any of these charas - but absolutely adore them. I hope I've done Furudate's characterisation justice!! Please let me know what you thought below, and I hope you'll be back for more! Yay!


End file.
